


correspondence

by millimallow



Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Cute, Epistolary, F/F, Fluff, Gen, lesbian isabelle 2k19 thanks, the relationship is only implied but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millimallow/pseuds/millimallow
Summary: isabelle promises she won't be gone long, but the people in the smash dimension make it hard to leave.





	correspondence

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! huge love to my gf for being such a lovely soundboard for all these ideas and just a lovely person altogether. you can find more of my work at millimallow.tumblr.com along with ways to support me. enjoy!

so that letter from the smash organization actually held up! i’m sorry if you expected me back sooner. when i’m ready i’ll be around as quick as i can to prepare for the new year, so please don’t worry about it too much, or me. we’ve all been very busy here, so it feels just like back home, though after the incident with the light it’s calming down somewhat… our matches are getting friendlier! and can you believe that, matches? i wasn’t quite sure what all of this entailed (haha, sorry for the dog pun! there are lots of different types of people here, so i’m more unique) and it was a bit intimidating when all of a sudden i was told to get ready for a fight… it’s just not the city gym, is it? yet all of us are on an equal standing going into it, and it wasn’t so bad once i got into my rhythmn.

one of the things i’ve noticed here is that there are a lot of humans. the general consensus between all of us is that we’ve been sent here from our homes because a mysterious personality thought we were noteworthy for what we’ve done there. which confuses me, because i found out that some of these people are from space, or that they’re real soldiers dealing with much bigger problems than town decorations and tiling. can you imagine that? there was this one guy closer to my height who i thought would be super approachable and less intimidating (most of the other fighters tower over me…sigh), then i spoke to him and found out that he and his weird critters had been stranded hopelessly on another planet. then he found his way back. i’m not even the mayor of the town! ack… so i deflected the question when he asked me what i do. even though he was cute, his story was scarily serious.

we keep our appearances, mostly, so even the humans all look a little different from each other. there’s another dog, and, well… i don’t know what he finds so funny! he’s always laughing at something, and a duck follows him around everywhere. they look very different to us. walking on all fours, wearing clothes, sniffing everything. and a “pokemon”- not sure i understand that yet, but they’re cute until they’re scary- named luke ario. he seems pretty smart, but only looks a little like any sort of dog, though he barks a lot when he’s not trying to use telepathy (again, some weird stuff happens in these other worlds!). umm…so making more canine friends has been kind of a bust, relatively, but it’s okay. mayor introduced me to some of the other humans there. one of them is named “solid snake”, which is confusing. he’s not a snake at all. in fact, he looks very human, though he likes boxes like a cat and is as anxious as a frightened bunny! when i approached him from behind he yelled and pulled a weird metal stick out before realizing it was just me. then the other human he was with called me cute and asked to pat my head. i indulged him before leaving to go and drink tea…they seemed very occupied with each other. that’s another thing, we can have guests if we want! only certain people we know are eligible, though. not sure who determines that. i haven’t tried it out yet… because that other guy, i hadn’t seen him before. his name was “otter con”, but he’s definitely not an otter. he looked almost like a shaggy dog, actually. i don’t know if it’s a thing for humans to be named after animals in that universe, but they were talking about someone called “naked snake”. i hope he doesn’t show up.

what do i do when i’m not fighting? it sounds cliché, but i hang out with the other girls. i don’t mind the men! really! but even the human women are so very pretty. some of them are real princesses- can you believe that? and one of them gives us excellent fitness advice. i can’t actually do many of the stretches, but it’s the thought that counts… and amongst them is that space warrior i was talking about before. her name is samus aran, and she showed off her arm cannon to me when i asked! i didn’t grasp a whole lot of what she said, the whole story was so big and confusing, but she goes and defends humanity from aliens known as “metroids”. or at least she did? after that it was hard to follow. but it was cool! then there was another lady from space, whose name is rosalina. a cute little star thing follows her around everywhere, and it’s less intimidating than the cannon, so i got to say hello to it. i’m really looking forward to seeing her again, actually… her hair is amazing! if i was a human i would want my hairstyle to be like that. she knew two of the others pretty well, peach and daisy, so we got to talking. they’re the two other princesses. and i’m glad they didn’t mind when i told them i wasn’t even mayor. we got to talking about how stressful it can be running a place round the clock. our town gets invaded by weeds more than it does monsters and airships, but we all bonded over it anyway. what surprised me is that the person who keeps causing them trouble is here too! they explained to me that here, all of the veterans have learnt to put aside their differences and past conflicts. but next time i met that bowser guy i was tempted to punt him off a ledge for good to show him, haha!

tonight i’m going to hang out with peach so i can meet another princess named zelda. hopefully rosalina will be there too! and there’s a cute little pink thing named kirby who hangs around often. he looks very similar to a “pokemon” named jigglypuff, and i want to get to the bottom of whether that’s just a big prank on me. i’ll be mad it if is!

all my love,

isabelle


End file.
